


Lover I Don't Have to Love

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Identity, One Night Stands, POV Female Character, Stranger Sex, molliarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to be shiny and new tonight, someone stronger, someone who gets what she desires. She desires him for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover I Don't Have to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a Bright Eyes song; highly recommended.

She wanted something new tonight. Something clean of her normal life, untainted by her usual self, something dark and sensual.

The club fit that bill, the kind of place she would never dare enter. But tonight she was different. Her tiny handkerchief top drew hungry eyes to the long bare length of her back and she swayed her hips more than was decent. Tonight she didn’t want decent.

The beat was heavy; bass so thick it pounded in her bones. It made her feel dirty all over. She stroked the tight denim over her thighs and strutted into the middle of the floor. If she was going to do this, there was no half-assing it.

Her mind disconnected, sinking into the rhythm as her body took over. People watched her but she barely acknowledged them. She didn’t need to choose now; she had the power tonight. For once it was her at the centre of things, undulating to the music with her fingers clenched in her dark hair.

She saw him. She half-froze, movements becoming stilted as panic gripped her. Of course he would be here. But he didn’t ruin it; he didn’t come any closer. He simply raised a brow and nodded for her to continue.

Her hips swirled and dipped as she danced, heat of the club caressing her. Before she’d avoided eye contact but now her gaze was locked on his, the stare piercing her from across the room. She threw herself into the motions, head rolling on her neck as she shook and panted.

He was drifting closer now, the other dancers instinctively parting like the Red Sea before him. His eyes drank her in as she thrust and swayed, hands roaming over her neck and chest. She was lost, gone somewhere in the dance. This was a new girl who smiled as he offered his hand without a word.

He led her outside, not hurried, just walking casually through the crowd to a side exit. They took a few steps down the alley before he stopped her, circling to take her all in.

“Look at you.”

“Don’t,” she pleaded, “I’m not-”

“Not what? I don’t think we’ve ever met, darling.”

 

Relief poured over her and she put her hands on her hips as he regarded her, head tilted.

“Like?”

His smirk widened, corners curling up like an evil Cheshire cat. He was gorgeous in the dark. She had barely a second’s notice before his hand was on her jaw, lips covering hers. He tasted sweet and coppery, and she wrapped her hands in his lapels as she stepped back against the wall.

He was everywhere, surrounding her in a black cloud as his kisses fell over her throat. She pressed her thighs against his, welcoming him in. Tonight she wasn’t patient, tonight was not for tender. She raked her nails down his shoulders and hissed.

He grabbed her wrists and forced them hard against the brick, growling as he ground against her jeans. She licked his bottom lip a little and then bit hard, tasting blood.

He jumped as if electrocuted, releasing her. He ripped his jacket off, tearing his belt open as his other hand reached down and grabbed her ass. She dug her fingers into his cool chest and worked her tongue up his jugular, scraping her teeth over his jaw.

He slid into her, a stranger, a beast. He was danger and violence and heat and ice and speed and strength, driving her back against the wall as he slammed his hips. She only moaned louder, wrapping around him like a spider. This was not her, but it wasn’t him either, not anymore.

His hands were at her breasts, tearing her apart as he drove her further and further to the edge of everything she’d known. She needed it but she wasn’t going to beg anymore. She grabbed the back of his head and forced his mouth open, taking what she wanted.

The alley echoed with the filthy sounds of their bodies connecting, the grunts and gasps and smacking flesh. She was shaking, crumbling at the centre, tugging his head into the crook of her shoulder. He bit and she shuddered with a throaty cry that felt new in her mouth.

She could feel him sucking as his lips massaged her skin, pumping into her half a dozen times before he stilled. The sudden pressure almost flattened her into the wall but then he lifted himself back, forehead resting on hers.

It was so much quieter now, the music inside a faint distraction from her breathing. He stepped away, leaving her empty and sore, her skin one giant flame.

“Pleasure meeting you. Perhaps we’ll meet again.”

She grinned. “I doubt it.”


End file.
